A Bride for Ben
by Dreamer1985
Summary: A woman shows up at the ranch with papers proving she is Ben's legal wife, what will the family do?  rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own the rights to Bonanza. The only character that is

mine is Marilyn. This was a fan fiction I did for another site, but was never

quite satisfied with, so I went ahead and redid it. I don't think, since this if

fan fiction, I can get in trouble for plagiarism, if I can, good grief, let me

know and I'll yank it.

I always wondered 'what if the woman that had shown up was legally

Ben's wife. So, I started writing. Yes, I changed her name, no, she's not

from where the other lady was from, and she doesn't have anyone else

involved, but still that is where I got this idea from. I also did not watch it

THAT much, so, the speech in this story is not going to match what was on

TV, at least not a lot.

The stagecoach's wheels rattled something fierce as Marilyn hung onto

the side of the contraption. She'd never cared for traveling much, but

sometimes you just had to do what you had to do. And since Ben had been

the one to pay for the trip out west it wasn't like she was in a position to

choose the mode of transportation she used.

Benjamin Cartwright. She really didn't know that much about him, hadn't

even really met him, but that one time at the hotel where she'd been visited.

He'd seemed nice enough, and had talked quite a bit about his sons Adam,

Hoss, and Little Joe. Personally, she thought it dumb to call anyone over

eighteen little. That opinion was stated loud and clear and the man had

cracked up laughing, so, it wasn't like they'd rubbed each other the wrong

way.

"_My sons are grown, but I still think they could use some female influence _

_at the ranch." He'd gone on and admitted he'd overheard the older woman _

_talking to her. "I believe she said it was 'high time you got married'. He _

_gave an understanding smile when Marilyn made a face, but went on _

_anyway, "I'll admit I'm not the catch you probably dreamed of as a little _

_girl, but I'm healthy, strong and a hard worker. I have three grown sons all _

_able to help me with the Ponderosa, even have a cook named Hop Sing. If _

_you wanted to all you'd have to do is host social events. How about _

_marrying me and I send you out west? I'd join you later, after my business _

_is done here?"_

Marilyn had been reluctant, it wasn't in her nature to take up an offer of

marriage with a complete stranger. However, her mother's words still rang

in her ear. Maybe, the matriarch was right after all. It wasn't like she had any

prospects here in Boston anyway. So, yes, had ended up being the answer.

He'd easily convinced her mother a proper dowry was in order, and

suggested a hefty amount of money, she, herself, had balked, but her

mother said it was only natural, and readily consented to wire it to his ranch.

Ben claimed he just didn't trust that kind of stuff and suggested he take it

and bring it on after he was done.

The money had been dealt with between the man, and her mother, while

she'd gone to get a preacher. The man had attempted, and failed, to persuade

her mother that maybe the man should be checked out first. Mrs. Walden

had just waved him off. That was how she'd ended up on this coach, with a

driver who needed to find a new occupation.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own the rights to Bonanza. The only character that

is mine is Marilyn. This was a fan fiction I did for another site, but was

never quite satisfied with, so I went ahead and redid it. I don't think, since

this if fan fiction, I can get in trouble for plagiarism, if I can, good grief, let

me know and I'll yank it.

I always wondered 'what if the woman that had shown up was legally

Ben's wife. So, I started writing. Yes, I changed her name, no, she's not

from where the other lady was from, and she doesn't have anyone else

involved, but still that is where I got this idea from. I also did not watch it

THAT much, so, the speech in this story is not going to match what was on

TV, at least not a lot. Also in this chapter one gentleman is from the south,

I do NOT even attempt the dialect of the southern people as I have never

been down there; except the word ya'll I have heard.

A tumbleweed rolled by and Marilyn found herself wondering how many

women in their late twenties still listened to their mothers? It hadn't even

bothered her to get strange looks before on the subject, even though it

probably should have. Maybe, it was because of all the creeps she'd

attracted in the past when she had ignored the elder Mrs. Watson.

"So, where are you going?" A thin short gentleman, sporting braided red

hair, and wearing a black bandana asked the man who got on right after him

and took the seat next to him .

"My mother's place. She lives out in the middle of nowhere." The town he

gave no one knew.

Marilyn thought his dark, well kept beard, along with his wavy hair to be

quite nice, and his tone showed he was a good ol' boy from the south. He

then turned to her and the woman next to her.

"Where would you ladies be going?" The one without the bandana asked.

"I'm going to try and talk some sense into my sister, and get her to move

back to civilization." A woman of ample proportion spoke arrogantly next to

Marilyn. _Good grief she acts if we have three heads and eight arms_ that was

a thought the younger woman kept to herself.

"And you?" The stranger asked.

"Virginia City."

"To live?" The woman named Hannah asked in shock.

"Of course, why else would I be going there?"

"You have family in the area?" The red headed male asked.

"Yes, I just got married."

"Congratulations, both men asked.

"To who?" Hannah asked.

"Ben Cartwright."


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own the rights to Bonanza. The only character that

is mine is Marilyn. This was a fan fiction I did for another site, but was

never quite satisfied with, so I went ahead and redid it. I don't think, since

this if fan fiction, I can get in trouble for plagiarism, if I can, good grief, let

me know and I'll yank it.

I always wondered 'what if the woman that had shown up was legally

Ben's wife. So, I started writing. Yes, I changed her name, no, she's not

from where the other lady was from, and she doesn't have anyone else

involved, but still that is where I got this idea from. I also did not watch it

THAT much, so, the speech in this story is not going to match what was on

TV, at least not a lot. Also in this chapter one gentleman is from the south,

I do NOT even attempt the dialect of the southern people as I have never

been down there; except the word ya'll I have heard.

Marilyn's news caused the stagecoach to go dead silent for a second as the

news hit the occupants. All knew of, or had actually had dealings, with the

man. All had hoped he would remarry, but none that it likely. Finally, the

woman who had already decided anyone out west was 'crazy' spoke up.

"You married that old man?" Hannah looked like she wanted to have a heart attack, and started in a on a lecture she had no business giving; the two

men interrupted without worry about being 'civilized and polite'.

"That silver haired rancher may have some years under his belt. but he's in

better health than most men I know out here." The red headed male, who's

name had turned out to be Robert, sternly chastised Hannah.

"Yes, and.." Bill spoke up, "I dare say those sons of his didn't mind one

bit. Good grief, Adam is darn nigh to thirty. I can't picture him throwing a

childish fit over it, and neither should you, woman."

Hannah showed her horror at their 'lack' of manners, even though she'd

been far worse. She'd have continued lecturing, but Marilyn's look was

shaper than any butcher knife. So, she shut up, for about three seconds

before starting to open her mouth again.

Marilyn had only shot her the glare because she wasn't in the mood for

any lecture. Especially, since the gentlemen's comments had her on edge.

Things they were saying didn't quite match up to what had gone on back

east, but the papers her bag proved she was Ben's wife. Her mother had, to

shut the reverend up, made sure a local judge had looked at the papers to see

if they were legitimate; they were. So, the mismatched information? Taking

a deep breath she made sure her tone was icy sharp. Still, match, or not, the

woman next to her needed to be told off.

"Seems to me it's not your place to decide who I should, or should not, be

married to. If your niece regretted dating Adam for the reason you've stated

then it seems to me…" She took another deep breath and softly barked,

"She needs to grow up, and you need to butt out!"

"Bravo." Robert and Bill applauded her, even if it did make their other

traveling companion get off at the next stop swearing she'd take another

coach to her destination.

"Good riddance. That old bat was driving me nuts." Marilyn slipped and

instantly her hand flew to her mouth. The two men only cracked up

laughing, they thought the comment fitting, and hilarious. Only when the

two men got off themselves, and she was left alone for the last leg of the

journey did she visibly lean back and allow the concern she felt in her mind

show on her face.

_Oh, Ben, do you know I am coming out? Or will I show up only to be told _

_to 'go back where I belong?' Do you really have three sons? Those men _

_only mentioned one. What will they do?_ Silence ruled the trip and no noised

entered the compartment, until they stopped in Virginia City. At least here

she would find out the truth.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own the rights to Bonanza. The only character that

is mine is Marilyn. This was a fan fiction I did for another site, but was

never quite satisfied with, so I went ahead and redid it.

Marilyn was a beauty, and more than one eye turned her way as she got off

the coach. Her brown hair glowed softly in the morning sun. The diamond

ear rings she wore complimented her face nicely, and the dress she wore;

extremely modest as it was, was very complimentary to her figure. The

stares were ignored, the fact no one was there to greet her was not.

_One of Ben's sons should have been here. This can not be good_. Marilyn

turned around when Sheriff Coffee started speaking.

"Hello, young lady, may I be of help?" He could tell she had been

expecting someone and didn't quite look as if she knew what to do.

"I…" Grr.. She didn't want to lie, but she sure wasn't going to say

anything about Ben until she'd seen the man herself. Settling upon a simple

explanation, but one that was true as far as she knew the gal explained. "I

was supposed to meet one of the Cartwright boys, but I'm afraid there's

been a mix up in communication and now I don't know how to get out to the

Ponderosa."

"Well, Ma'am, this is your lucky day. I'm heading out that way myself, I

can swing by the Cartwright place and drop you off." When she looked at

his horse kind of funny he laughed. "Don't you worry, none, I can pull out

the buggy, it's not like my business is that pressing anyway."

The sheriff was not bad company the newcomer decided; especially since

he didn't pry. Course, it helped she kept the topics on his job, the area, and

life's experiences he'd had. "There's their house." He pointed to their left as

the rounded a corner.

The two story log cabin house was bigger than the ones her father had told

her about before he died six years ago. The barn was very well made, and a

sense of belonging settled over her. That was, however, a feeling she tried

not to tie her hopes to. Not since Robert, and Bill's, words were still ringing

in her ear.

"Hi, Hop Sing." Sherriff Coffee helped Marilyn get down, but then

climbed right back up to his seat. "Seems there was some

miscommunication and I found this nice lady stranded in town upon her

arrival. I don't see Ben's horse here, or the boys', so, I'll be going about my

business." Tipping his hat he left saying , " I'll see you later."

"Follow me. Ben, and sons, not home. I show you to room." The man

was curious as to who she was, but was too polite to ask.

Marilyn knew why he had asked no questions, but hated the idea of Ben

having no warning; if that was the case, before he saw her, so, she spoke up.

"Hop Sing, my name is Marilyn … Marilyn Cartwright." When his eyes

showed no registration of any sort she ventured on, "Ben's wife."

"Ben marry? He not tell me?" That stunned the little china man;

especially since his boss was always so open up on any newcomer coming

that Hop Sing would be responsible for, or maybe.." the thought that came

didn't set well, nor was it in his boss's character, but he had to ask it. "He,

you, want me to leave?"

"Oh, gracious no!" Marilyn didn't yell, but panic was definitely in her

voice. "Even if he did want something like that I'd beg you to stay." Slightly

reddening in the face she confessed she couldn't cook. "Have mercy on Ben

and stick around. He' die on my stuff." That made the cook smile, and

chuckle.

"Want me teach you?" Something about this woman, younger than he'd

expected for a wife of Ben's to be, touched him. It wasn't her looks either,

no, it was something he couldn't place. Besides, a woman who

couldn't cook? That should be a sin; at least that's what he thought, but

didn't speak it.

"Would you?"

"My pleasure." The shine in her eyes was all the thanks he needed.

"Now, I show you room."


	5. Chapter 5

_Part 5_

_**Disclaimer**__: I do NOT own the rights to Bonanza. The only character that _

_is mine is Marilyn. This was a fan fiction I did for another site, but was _

_never quite satisfied with, so I went ahead and redid it. _

_Ben rode with Adam ahead of Hoss, and Little Joe. All were eager to _

_get home and relax. The work on the other side of the ranch had taken far _

_longer than expected. And everyone was tired not to mention hungry; _

_especially Hoss._

"_I could eat a horse." Ben's middle son patted his stomach._

"_Well, eat your own, mine's not an option." Little Joe's grin earned him the _

_right to be growled at by big brother._

"_I'm sure Hop Sing has plenty cooked, you two cut it out." Their father _

_sighed after the rumbling died down. He really didn't have as much control _

_over his sons' lives as some thought, no, it was simply his blessing to have _

_children who respected him enough to cork it when he'd had enough. Any _

_thought of eating, and relaxing threw out the window as soon as they _

_rounded the corner of the barn._

_Hop Sing, uncharacteristically, stood outside the house wringing his hands _

_and looking highly upset. What could have happened? Had someone he _

_loved died? Ben practically flew off his horse and hurried over to his cook, _

_his sons were right behind him._

"_Hop Sing, what's wrong?" Ben asked with genuine concern in his voice._

"_Why you not warn me? Much embarrassed. Should have food ready."_

"_What __**are**_ you talking about?" All four asked at once.

"You," the cook looked straight at his boss, "send bride ahead. I have nothing 

special ready. She good , not complain, but why you not tell me? I do 

wrong?"

"Pa married?" Little Joe couldn't help but laugh, "He's been with us this 

whole time. I think we'd know if something like that had happened; wouldn't we, Hoss?"

"Reckon we would at that." Then he suggested the cook stay away from all 

those cooking herbs.

"Why she wear ring you say belong to mother? And she has old jewelry on 

neck and arm. Ones you show me when first came?" Hop Sing lifted his 

chin as he looked at Ben, his eyes shot a look that shouted he clearly did not 

appreciate Hoss' statement.

"My mother's ring? Her jewlery?" Ben was about to ask how that could be when he 

remembered a few months ago when all the ranches had been hit by robbery. 

They'd found the culprit and got all their things back. So, the law had been 

told. What he'd discovered later, and forgot to report, was that some family 

jewelry had been missing too. "Let's get inside and see what's going on."

An empty first floor met their eyes, but they could hear a female singing 

on the upper floor. Hop Sing explained she'd been helping him clean all 

day. And that he hoped Ben would forgive him, but he'd gone to the attic 

and lent her some old plain dresses. "Her stuff real nice. No good for work."

Just then the singing stopped and Marilyn came into view. It was hard to tell 

who was stunned more; Ben and his boys, or Marilyn.

As far as Marilyn went three of the men did indeed match the descriptions 

of the sons given to her, but.. the one clearly the father did not. No, he was 

indeed as Bill and Robert had stated. She wasn't sure what to think.

The men were trying to figure things out themselves. And them being 

male; even good ones, still had a hard time not gluing their eyes on a 

woman who made a simple ranch dress look like a million dollars. Before 

she could speak Ben found his voice and broke the silence.

"Who are you? Why did you tell my cook you are my wife, and how did 

you get my mother's ring?" Ben was controlled enough not to let out any 

hard feelings wanting to take root sink in, but still his look was firm; he wanted 

answers.

"My name is Marilyn and, according to a reverend, and a judge, back east, 

I am your wife; at least legally. And as far as the jewelry, a man I thought was you gave them to me." Adam started speaking but the woman in front of 

him held up her hand. "Please, forgive me, I know it's rude to interrupt, but 

before we going any further would you allow me to go get my bag, or at 

least let Hop Sing do it?

"Of course." Ben saw no need to deny her that. 

Soon enough her bag was open. Pulling out the papers she'd felt impressed 

to travel with -even though her mother had been crazy enough to suggest 

they stay with her, Marilyn handed them to Ben. His reaction wasn't long in 

coming.

"Adam, I think you need to see this." Handing it over to the one son who 

had a sharp mind for books, and law, he let what he'd seen work at his 

shocked system.

Adam was no less effected. Stunned would have been an understatement, 

but still he managed to speak. "Pa, this is very legal, and the signature?" 

His son acknowledged, "It would fool even me if I didn't know the truth." 

Ben took the papers back and looked at Marilyn. He wasn't sure what to say. 

To have a legal wife you hadn't even asked for? It was insane. This time it 

was Marilyn who spoke first.

"Clearly, I've been played for a fool." Stiffening up she forced the next 

words out her mouth, "I have not ever pushed myself onto a man, and I will 

not start now, so, if you will at least allow me to keep my word to your help 

and let me finish cleaning and aiding him in the meal; not to mention letting 

me get a night's sleep under me, then I will leave without fuss, or fan fare. I 

would just need one of your sons to take me to town. I can continue on to 

California; I'm positive my Uncle Ken would let me stay at his place, and 

I'm sure you can get the marriage…..annulled." 

"Of course you can stay the night." Ben then asked, "But what about this 

fellow that passed himself off as me? Did he take anything from you? Men 

like that usually do." He didn't add he thought this might be a set up like 

those in the past his family had encountered.

"Don't worry about that. I'm not." With that she excused herself before 

they could object. She did, after all, have her promise to Hop Sing to 

take care of.

The boys went out to do the evening chores leaving their father alone. Glancing down at the 

papers again he figured he'd have to go to town and wire anyone he had 

business with to make sure they knew someone had the ability to forge his 

name and had made use of it. And as far as Marilyn? Glancing up the stairs 

he knew he needed to talk to her privately. Therefore, he headed to the 

second floor himself.

As he walked up the stairs he figured first he'd tell her what he honestly thought of the marriage, second

he'd inform...he stopped running through the list in his mind as he heard faint sobbing upon reaching the top.

It was so faint for a second he thought he was hearing things. But, the closer he got to Marilyn's room, he realized it

was no illusion. He was debating whether, or not, to stay, or go down, when he heard her start to softly speak a vocal prayer.

Sure, he should have gone right then and there, but what do you do when your name is the first thing mentioned in the prayer?


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own the rights to Bonanza. The only character that

is mine is Marilyn. This was a fan fiction I did for another site, but was

never quite satisfied with, so I went ahead and redid it.

Ben turned back to listen to Marilyn speaking, even though he knew he

probably shouldn't be eavesdropping on someone's private prayer. Her

voice was soft, and very sincere.

"Benjamin Cartwright's a good man I can tell. I came out here thinking

the man I exchanged vows with was him, not some fake. The way things

seemed I was to be given a shot at proving I could handle living out west. I

really don't want to live with Mom's brother, you know what kind of man

he is. But what am I supposed to do? Forcing myself on this family would

be a far cry from right." Other words followed, about the money and why

she didn't want them going after the stranger for it, about what her mother

would do if she were to find out. "I don't want to lie to her, but what do I

tell her?" The pain in her voice was not faked. Ben felt his breathing restrict

as the prayer ended, but the woman turned to speaking to her dead father.

"Dad, oh, I hope you can hear me. If you were here you'd know

what to do. You always did in tough situations. I'm sor..ry, " Her crying had

stopped, but started up again; with even bigger, but still soft sobs; it was if

she was fighting against any of the Cartwright men hearing her, or

even Hop Sing, "I know you said annulments were worse than divorce in

your opinion. You always said that to you it meant the person wanting one

hadn't even tried to make things work." Again her sobs racked her body and

she begged her father to understand why she'd forced herself to make such

an offer. "I promise it really was me making the offer, not Ben, don't hold it

against the rancher."

Ben could no longer stand there eavesdropping and turned around walking

away so softly that Marilyn missed the sound of footsteps; just as she'd been

too preoccupied to hear them in the first place. However much the

Ponderosa patriarch needed to talk to the woman, he knew it would have to

wait.

While Marilyn was upstairs gathering her wits, and finishing up the task

she'd started, Ben was sitting at his desk staring at the papers with her

words running through his mind. Rubbing his forehead the man let

memories of Elizabeth, Inga, and Maria run through his mind.

All three wives had been decent, good-hearted; not to mention hard

Working women. Their lot with him had been short, true, but in spite of

plenty of tears there'd been ample good times. And now? That thought

couldn't be completed either as his sons walked in, Marilyn came down

composed, and Hop Sing called from the kitchen supper was ready.

"I'm sorry, Hop Sing, I meant to get down before now and help out with

supper."

"It all right. You do plenty of work. I not mind." The china man's smile

lifted the woman's spirit and rewarded the man's sympathy with a gigantic

grin.

Ben said nothing while his boys threw out questions to Marilyn. Ones

about her family, what she did before she came out west, and such. They

even asked about why the money was not a concern. She answered with

style, grace, and honesty; except on the money end, that the woman kept

under wraps.

"So, you're father is passed away?" Adam asked as he finished up his

share of the food.

"Yes, about six years ago. An accident on the way home from being out to

sea."

"What does your mother think of you coming out here?

"She pushed for it. Told me it was long overdue." Well, those hadn't been

her exact word, still, they were close enough. "No, I don't have any sisters,

and my brother's are both married. One lives in New York, and one in

Boston; that is when he's not out to sea himself."

When Little Joe pointed out the fact the money inquiry hadn't been

answered, and pressed the issue, Ben was the one to step in.

"If she doesn't want to answer that then lay off." It was just as good a time

as any to bring up what was on his mind. "I listened to you earlier without

interruption, now it's my turn to speak." There was no argument given him

and the man went on. "While I can respect your right about the money I do

need to go to town and contact people I have business with; if for no other

reason to protect my family, and this ranch."

"Of course." It took all Marilyn's energy to keep tears from falling down

her face for she knew that a forged signature would void the marriage

without a fight. So, the woman figured the next thing he would talk about

was the annulment, and California. Therefore, biting back , yet again, any

tears which might touch the dam she prepared herself to get ready to hear

what would be done to get her out of his hair. And was proven right, and

wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own the rights to Bonanza. The only character that 

is mine is Marilyn. This was a fan fiction I did for another site, but was 

never quite satisfied with, so I went ahead and redid it. 

Once Ben had made it clear he had an obligation to protect his family, and

their ranch, all talk had ceased. The man hadn't been in the mood to talk

after dinner either, and said they'd continue discussing the matter

concerning California, and the papers she'd brought, first thing in the

morning. So, everyone had all turned in for the night.

Unfortunately, Marilyn could not unwind and ended up down in the front

room near the fireplace as an early winter storm had hit shortly after

everyone had gone to bed.

"I see you couldn't sleep either." Ben sat in the chair nearest the hearth.

"No, I tried, honest. But my mind simply will not shut down."

"Mine either." His fingers stroked at the arm of the chair and he proceeded

with care. "I was going to wait until after breakfast to continue our

discussion, but since neither one of us can sleep, maybe, now is a good

time." Marilyn simply nodded and he took a deep breath before going on.

"You don't really want to go to California, do you?" It was a question that

sounded more like a statement, but still she answered.

"No, but, like I said I refuse to push myself onto anyone, and I don't want

you to feel obligated because of it." Turning her face back to the fire an "I'll

survive" was added on without thinking.

Ben's eyes grew intense, "If you are willing to be a Cartwright in name

only I will consent to let the marriage stand _**for the time being**_." He

emphasized the last part because he desired no misunderstanding as to what

his commitments were. "I can't promise what will happen after we get this

mess of forgery taken care of, but, for now, you'd have a place to stay

without getting your name drug through the mud, nor would you have to

travel to a place that sends depression onto your face."

"I didn't know I was that easily read." Marilyn gave a half hearted smile.

"Something tells me you're not, normally, but I dare say this whole

situation has you on a mental edge."

"You have that right."

"So? Do I give you the annulment, or do you stay as my legal wife -with

no promises as to the outcome?"

"I'll stay. And don't worry, after this is all over, I'll still not fight you if

you wish me to go."

"It's settled then. Go to bed and try to get some rest. Hop Sing can take

care of breakfast, go ahead and sleep in for at least one morning; something

tells me you need it."

"What about Adam, Hoss, and Joe?" She was glad when he didn't insist

she tack on the word little.

" I'll talk to my boys in the morning. You just get rested up, Hop Sing will

let you off the hook for breakfast, but you'll need to be up to pitch in with

lunch."

"Fine by me."

He watched her as she went back upstairs. Guess there would be those that

would tell him he was crazy, or mean, for the name in only bit, but his mind

was still running in circles when it came to the subject. And right now any

extra energy was needed to catch the criminal, not on anything else.

The wind had died down and the storm disappeared as fast as it had come.

There was not enough snow on the ground to be granted such a name. Still,

all five adults had heavy jackets on, and thick coats rolled up and tied to

their horses.

Ben, and Marilyn, rode in the lead with his sons trailing behind spoke,

but the two youngest of the Cartwright men were discussing ways they could torture men

like the one that had passed himself as theirfather. Adam said nothing as his mind was on

what Marilyn had told him outside the house before the others had joined them.

"_Adam why aren't you doing something about your dream?" When he'd _

_only given her a funny look she spoke even blunter. "Madeline is a super _

_woman from what I hear, she loves you, and would follow you to the ends of _

_the earth. This place is your father's dream, not yours. Marry her, go to _

_Australia like you've always wanted to. So what if people accuse you of _

_running? Let that be their problem, not yours." When he'd still not _

_responded she chastised him. "Do you really think this place will fall apart _

_if you leave? Your father is very capable of taking care of himself, your _

_brother's aren't leaving anywhere, and even if your father tells me to leave, I _

_promise I __**will**_ keep tabs on him." Hoss's throat clearing got his head turned.

"So, what do you think?" Both, he and Little Joe asked.

"Of what?"

"Of Dad's offer to Marilyn, dag-burn-it, Adam, where is your brain?"

"I'd say out to lunch, except he's not you." That got him a slap on the arm

from Hoss, and a 'oh brother' look from Adam.

Sitting up straight he shocked his two siblings by leaving out any big

lecture and instead let a smile slide onto his face. "I hope he makes it the

real deal even if she young enough to be our older sister." With that he left their

gaping mouths behind and rode up to travel next to his father.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own the rights to Bonanza. The only character that

is mine is Marilyn. This was a fan fiction I did for another site, but was

never quite satisfied with, so I went ahead and redid it. 

"You go with Adam to Sheriff Coffee's office, and give him all the

information you can think of on the man passing for me." Ben then headed

towards the bank.

Hoss had business at the hardware store, and Little Joe had promised to

get some things for Hop Sing. So, neither one of them stuck around with

Adam, or Marilyn.

"Well, hello, what brings you two into my office?" Sheriff Coffee would

have smiled except Ben's oldest, and the woman he'd taken out to their

place looked way too serious. That, and some papers that had just arrived

that morning had him more than just a tad concerned for Ben.

"Someone's passing as my father, and Marilyn came to give you a

description, and details on the fellow."

The sheriff sat down and took notes. Once in a while he'd ask her some

questions; which she thought were under the category of strange, but

answered as honestly as she knew how. Their talk centered around the

forged documents.

"And you don't want your money back?" Coffee couldn't help but raise an

eyebrow.

"No, he can keep it, but I don't want trouble for Ben, and something tells

me even without trying to get it back there might be." The lawman leaned

back and chatted a bit more with them and started to lean forward when Ben

walked in.

"So, I hear a forger is causing you problems."

"Trying to, I just got done at the bank and they wired anyone I do business

with, and a few other places, to warn them someone is signing my name to

transactions. But they said the good news is that they haven't had any

requests to take my money out other than the normal stuff."

"I think you two should see these." Sheriff Coffee handed Ben, and

Marilyn, the thin package of papers he'd gotten that very morning.

"Beasley?" Ben looked confused, Marilyn did not.

"Don't tell me he's in on this."

That was a statement that got a very strange conversation going with the

sheriff. The Cartwright men were left in the dark even though they really

were attempting to follow the trail. Phrased like Dad would never….. Mom

lives in denial…..never did trust Beasley… mixed with things of law

matters Sheriff Coffee threw in made their head spin faster than the

Cartwrights could comprehend.

"You know Sheriff, if you are right he won't come alone."

"I know, Marilyn." Then he turned to Ben, "And if he, and anyone else

comes, they won't be gunning for you four."

"They'd come after Marilyn?" Ben was horrified, "But why?"

"Think Benjamin. I know you didn't follow all the talk just now, but,

surely, you can figure the basics out." The sheriff refused to believe his

friend was that dumb.

"They expected her to run back to her mother, or show up on her uncle's

doorstep, didn't they?." He leaned against the wall as his law friend nodded

and prompted him to think further.

"She'd have thrown a fit came after me, and they could come in and 'save

the day' for her."

"Yep, and from what Marilyn just told me I figure they'll plan on gunning

her down to set her mother off, causing her to come after everything you

have. And , as before, they'd 'conveniently' side with her and get your

place."

"Not to mention a noose around my neck?"

"That's about the size of it." The sheriff intertwined his fingers, "But, Ben,

I honestly don't believe you've been set up by this lass. I think she's just as

much a victim as you, and your family."

"I believe you." Walking over to where the woman sat who the law now

viewed as his wife he set his hand on her shoulder. "I really do, Marilyn. I

do not blame you for any of this.

"Thanks, Ben, that means the world to me." 

Ben had been ut working the ranch, but had left Adam with Marilyn. The

Idea of someone getting close enough to shoot her made him ill. Why did

people want money so bad they'd destroy others to get it? And to use a

woman like the one now cooking in the kitchen with Hop Sing had to be

nothing short of a sin.

Hoss agreed saying "Reckon if I get my hands on him I'd be tempted to

ring their necks myself." That statement didn't surprise Ben, but his

youngest son's words did.

"If they shoot Ma, I'll put a bullet through their brain."

Ben let the two continue as Little Joe's words rang in his ears _'If they shoot _

_Ma_..' He hadn't seriously thought any of his sons viewed Marilyn as their mother. She hadn't been with them _**that**_ long. Hoss clearing his throat

snapped the patriarch to attention.

"Something wrong, Hoss?"

"It's not just Joe that thinks of Marilyn as a mother, Adam does too.."

Taking off his hat the middle Cartwright boy scratched his head. "I reckon I

do too, Pa. She's not like all those other leeches trying to get their claws into

you, or us. I know it's your business if you send her away, or not, but…dog-

gone-it we'd kind of like to see her stay put."

"Thanks for your honesty, son, but like I told her, no promises." Turning

back to the fence line Ben let how his sons felt mix itself with all the other

data running through his brain.

Meanwhile back at the house Adam was aiming his rifle at a man with a

red shaggy beard. The man had attempted to sneak up on Marilyn as she was

working with the chickens unaware she had a guard he could not see.

"I don't suggest you try to pull that trigger." Adam's voice was icy cold.

The man looked as if he was going to lower his gun only to swing it

towards the window where he saw the spot where Adam's legal step-mother

had went to. That was a huge mistake as a bullet from the Adam's gun

slammed into his side, into his lungs, and out the other side. Another one

sunk itself into his chest when he'd turned to make a shot at Adam.

Marilyn came running out. "Beasley."

"Think he came alone?" Adam glanced around, but couldn't see anyone.

"No. I don't know where anyone else is, but he'd never work alone."

"Let's get inside, I'm not in the mood to be an easy target." With that he

left the dead man alone, and got them behind closed doors.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own the rights to Bonanza. The only character that

is mine is Marilyn. This was a fan fiction I did for another site, but was

never quite satisfied with, so I went ahead and redid it. 

By the time Adam was convinced there were no more men out there, for

the time being, he'd gone out and drug the dead man out of sight. And

Marilyn kept herself busy cleaning, and getting supper ready with Hop Sing.

Nonetheless when a knock came on the door she about jumped out of her

skin. Thank heavens, it was just Madeline.

"Am I ever glad to see you."

Adam walked in just as Marilyn threw her arms around his girl. Then

grinned a mile wide as Madeline offered to stick around if he thought it

would help. The man did, and said as much.

"Might not be a bad idea. With everything going on, she needs a woman

around." Glancing near the door he suggested they go upstairs. "Keep any

window shut, and door locked."

By the time Ben, and the others, arrived home Marilyn; along with

Madeline, had set the table for dinner. However, since the food wasn't quite

ready Marilyn went into talk to Hop Sing while Adam's family was caught

up on what had happened while they were gone. Just as he finished

speaking they heard a loud THUD coming from the kitchen. All ran to see

what had happened.

A stranger no one recognized, lay sprawled on the floor with one of Hop

Sing's cleaver's buried in his chest. "He try and pull gun, I not let him get

far." the cook puffed up his chest, and then grinned with a joking twinkle in

his eye, "I make spare ribs?"

"Hop Sing!" Madeline about threw up. Little Joe, Adam, Ben, and

Marilyn bit back laughter, and Hoss groaned.

"Dag-burn-it Hop Sing, I think you just made me lose my appetite."

"Don't worry, it came back. Always does." That made everyone, but Hoss,

bust a gut.

"Let's get him out of here." Ben, and Adam, drug the man out while Joe

covered them; just in case there were others.

Once in side Ben found Marilyn glues to his side. Sighing, the man

couldn't blame her, who would? This was the second time in a day she'd

been marked for death. It would be nice if it she could just be left alone so

she didn't feel the need to hide in any of their shadows.

Marilyn was sat near Ben, and Marilyn by Adam as Hop Sing brought the

food out. Just as they'd finished grace a knock came on the door. "What

now?" Hoss' face scrunched up. Adam went to get the door.

"Hello, I'm Ken, Ken Richards, I heard my niece was out this way and I

thought I'd swing by."

Ben noticed Marilyn stiffen, as did the rest of the group. The only one

oblivious to the fact was Ken himself. But then again, that man probably

only saw as far as the end of his nose. His whole aurora shouted that as he

spread out words as smooth as honey, none of which reached his eyes.

"We were just sitting down to eat. How about joining us." Adam's eyes

sent the message to his father he thought it best to keep this man under their

thumbs. Ben received, and agreed, with that thought, but he made sure the

man sat on the farthest seat away from his niece.

The more time went on the more the patriarch of the Ponderosa could see

why Marilyn had not been thrilled to see the man. He was a royal stuck up

jerk. The type that no matter what you've done he's done it better, or at least

more often. Some of the things he said didn't sit right. But none of them

pointed that out.

"Mind if I stay the night?" Ken's words were not welcomed, but before

Ben could say anything Marilyn spoke up.

"Sure," with the sound of fake honey in her voice, "If you don't mind spending the night in the barn. The guest bedroom has already been

promised to Madeline." Madeline played along, as did the Cartwright men.

"I guess I could do that, but couldn't I just share a room with one of your

sons?'

"Sorry, no beds." Adam spoke crisply, and he wasn't about to offer his

either; even if he did intend to say up all night.

"Well, in that case, the barn it is."

No sounds could be heard as Marilyn slept in between the sheets and Ben

under the top covers. His pistol was handy and he only slept with one eye

shut, and one ear closed. That was the same situation Adam was in as he

leaned back in the front room's chair with his own gun ready. It was good

thing to, for the sound of a creaking door snapped him to attention and his

gun pointed straight at the front door. What greeted him when the door was

wide open surprised, but did not shock him.

"I suggest you put that gun down." Adam's voice was razor sharp.

Ken jerked as he had thought everyone to be in bed. If he'd considered

ignoring Adam, then Hoss' voice at the top of the stairs made him heed the

order.

"I reckon I should just blow yer head off, but I don't think that would be

much appreciated at this point. Adam, you want to tie him up, or me?"

"Be my guest." He wasn't going to lower his gun.

Ken found his arms tied securely behind his back, and when he went to

protest Hoss gagged his mouth so tight he couldn't even make a peep. Just

as Adam's brother had finished making it so Marilyn's uncle couldn't move

they heard a shot ring out. Adam wanted to race to the room, but he didn't

dare leave this jerk without a gun pointed at him, so, Hoss ran instead.

Ben was sitting up with a pistol in his hand, and holding Marilyn with the

other. "Please, go see if the man's dead." Hoss didn't have to be asked

twice.

A figure of a tall thin medium sized male was seen lifting a gun towards

Hoss, so, Ben's son nailed him with his own bullet. "Reckon that's one man

that won't be able to hurt our family."

"Best keep Marilyn here, Pa."

"Okay. Hoss' father didn't like what wasn't being said. When Marilyn

started to ask questions Ben convinced her not to worry about things, and to

just lay down. Only when she was back to sleep did he slip out to see what

was going on, but not before Little Joe was guarding the window should

anyone else be out in the dark.

"I think you'd best take him to the sheriff, before Marilyn wakes up." Ben felt sick to his stomach. "It's bad enough she knows he's a rat, but to find

out he'd sink this low might be too much. Let her find out when she's fully

awake."

So, the next morning, before day break, Hoss; along with Little Joe, put

Ken between them and quietly headed to town. Marilyn woke up and

realized she'd not been dreaming when she looked out the window saw the

broken glass, and Ben throwing a man's body, along with Beasley's over a

horse.

"I'll be back. Little Joe will be staying with you, Madeline, and Hop

Sing." Turning to face her he smiled, "I'm sure my older two boys will be

return soon too."

When Ben, Adam, and Hoss returned they found only Hop Sing at the

house. "Where's Little Joe, and the girls?" Adam asked as he walked in the

door with his father, and brother.

"Little Joe sleeping upstairs. Girls go to grave. Say it need attention."

Ben, more out of concern other men might still be out there, hopped onto his

horse and raced towards where Maria was buried. He half expected to be

digging to more graves and was therefore relieved to see both women very

much alive standing by….three graves?

"It was her idea." Madeline pointed to Marilyn who only lifted her chin as

if daring him to get mad.

"It wasn't right for her to be alone."

Ben smiled, "Probably not." He dismounted and walked over to where

they stood, "Guess I should have thought of this myself." The newly

erected white crosses bore the names of Elizabeth, and Inga. It didn't seem

out of place, or wrong, so, he simply laid a hand on Marilyn's shoulder and

thanked her.

Madeline all of a sudden felt like a third wheel, and excused herself

saying, "I think I'll go back to the house and talk to Adam. We have

wedding plans to make." With that she slipped away hoping the same thing

as her future husband, and brother-n-laws.


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 10**

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own the rights to Bonanza. The only character that 

is mine is Marilyn. This was a fan fiction I did for another site, but was 

never quite satisfied with, so I went ahead and redid it. 

Ben continued to alternate between the sight of his late wives' graves, and

that of Marilyn. He had a hard time picturing such sweetness in the same

family as a man like Ken Richards. She'd help anyone out in need, he'd rob

the same people. She'd go the extra mile, and he'd not budge an inch. The

man had also confessed to planning the whole charade, and that his niece

knew nothing about it.

"I think it's time we got back to the house." Marilyn climbed onto her

horse. "I believe Hop Sing said something about being on time for lunch, or

we'd be getting served spare ribs."

"That joke needs to die a proper death."

"It did." Marilyn couldn't help but laughing and set her horse to running.

Ben shook his head and chased after her threatening a few things if the bad

joke wasn't set aside.

Hoss, and Little Joe, were working in front of the house when Marilyn

came racing in. They'd have thought another gun man was after her except

her face was lit up brighter than any Christmas tree, and their Pa's horse

wasn't far behind.

"Why is she running if there's no danger?" Little Joe asked as Marilyn

practically flew off the horse grinning as she made a mad dash for the

house.

"Because she, and Hop Sing, are still joking around about feeding us spare

ribs." Little Joe laughed, and Hoss turned green. Meanwhile in the house

Hop Sing, and Marilyn, chuckled at Ben's reaction, but decided maybe their

jesting should stop on that topic.

"So, do you reckon we get our new ma permanently?" Hoss asked as Ben

finished taking care of his horse. Before Ben could answer Sheriff Coffee

rode up.

"Morning, or maybe, I should say afternoon."

"What brings you out here? I thought all the trouble was taken care of."

"It is." The sheriff smiled and handed Ben an envelope. "I retrieved that

off Ken Richards. Figured I'd hand deliver it myself." His smile filled his

whole face.

"What is it?" Ben asked

"Why don't you open it and find out." Ben did just that and let out a

whistle when he saw the amount recovered from Ken's saddle bags.

'I had no idea he even had the money with him." Ben was dazed. "Marilyn

was willing to let this go?" He leaned against the porch's railing.

"Ben, I can't tell you what to do, nor can your sons, but seems to me any

woman willing to give that kind of cash up is worth keeping around." With

that he tipped his hat and rode off. Before Hoss, or Little Joe, could say a

word Ben went into the house.

Upon entering his home he could hear Marilyn laughing with Madeline in

the guest room. Therefore he ignored any paperwork and climbed up the

stairs. His feet then carried him to the open door where the women were.

"Mind if I talk to Marilyn alone?"

"Sure." Madeline quickly left doing her best to hide her smile.

"Looks like this whole mess is over with."

"Yes, I guess it is." His legal wife wiped her hands on the skirt of her

dress and stood looking out the window. "Don't worry, Ben, I promised you

I'd leave without fuss, or fanfare, if that is what you wanted. Don't worry

about your sons. They are men, not boys, they'll be just fine with me gone."

Turning around when he did not say anything she went and laid a hand on

his arm as she smiled with tired eyes.

"You have to decide what you want. And I will not lie to you. If you want

a wife who is head over heels in love with you right off the bat, then," she

sighed, "I'm the wrong woman." Shrugging her shoulders Marilyn

explained she'd always believed true love came after sticking things out; the

bad and the good. "So, you see, I'm willing to learn to love you as

deeply as possible; though I admit I instantly fell in love with the feel of the

ranch."

"But not me."

"Ben, you're a great guy, with high morals and ethics. I could easily

consent to live with you and be your wife, I've already stated that, but can

you?" Interrupting his silence to mean no she fought tears wanting to come

and turned to pack.

"Marilyn.." something in his voice caught her ear and the woman turned

back to find him bt her side. "I can live with that." He spoke softly, and

then grinned, "But I have earned the right to do this." Pulling her close he

locked his lips with hers.

"Ma's staying!" Little Joe yelled at the top of the stairs.

"Oh, brother, how old is he?"? Marilyn leaned her head against Ben's

chest. She'd kept her word and had refused to call him little; no matter how

he acted.

"Don't ask." Ben laughed. "Don't ask." Within a few days the house was filled with hustle, and bustle. Guests were arriving for the wedding of Adam

and Madeline.

Chairs were set up in the front room, and flowers hung from the wall.

Adam tried not to fidget in the suit bought for the event, and Hoss was

threatening to go hide in the kitchen if some decent food wasn't put on the

table soon.

"Reckon, you'd best get over it. No eating until after the wedding." Ben

chuckled. However much Hoss might have wanted to eat, it was the last

thing on the bride's mind, or Marilyn's for that matter.

"Oh, for crying out loud, sit still Madeline. Oh, you won't have any hair."

Marilyn was working on braiding the bride's hair.

"Okay, but I still think Pa, and you, should exchange vows along side

Adam and I."

"Think that's a little late don't you?"

"Since when?" A deep voice answered from the doorway.

"Ben! I thought you were downstairs."

"Adam's getting ansy, so, I figured I'd come and see how things were

coming along." He walked up behind Marilyn and wrapped his arms around

her waist. "So?"

"So, what?

"Since when is it too late?"

"Oh, like I could get a wedding dress this late."

"Seems to me, the one you have on is good enough."

"It's pink!"

"So? Like I care?" What he whispered in her ear got Madeline's hair

jerked.

"Hey, flirt with her later! When she doesn't have a hold of my braid!"

Fifteen minutes later music begin playing, and it wasn't just Adam who had

a bride walking towards him.

**Epilogue**

Adam climbed up next to his wife and sat down. Ben reached up and

shook his eldest's hand. "You have a safe journey, don't forget to write."

"We won't." Adam and Madeline spoke in unison.

"Here take this." Marilyn handed her stepson a book. "I know how you

like Shakespeare." She smiled, "It was my grandfather's."

"Thanks, Ma." Handing up another packet to Madeline the new matriarch

of the Ponderosa grinned again, "I think with that you might not poison your

groom." That set the family to laughing for while Madeline's cooking had

vastly improved, it still needed work. Marilyn kept her own lessons from

Hop Sing under tight wraps.

"Take care of Pa, he gets into a lot of trouble." Adam winked. "Might

want to watch out for Hoss and Little Joe too." He glanced over where Hoss

stood with Carrie, and Joe with his latest girlfriend.

'Oh, I will, and .." She whispered, "I think wedding bells will be coming

soon for Hoss." Adam's eyes widened, but he said nothing.

His bride pretended not to hear that and instead addressed the marriage

between Pa Cartwright, and Marilyn.

"Ya, good thing you're a bride for Ben, might keep him breathing longer."

Madeline giggled when her father-n-law pretended he was going to climb

up to the seat to give her a wallop.

Adam picked up the reigns after also bidding his brothers good-bye.

"Let's go in Ma, I think these boys can handle things on their own. I have

plans."

"I bet you do."


End file.
